


Gameplay

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-29
Updated: 2008-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backseat driving can be a dangerous hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gameplay

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'intersections' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

"Left!" Changmin orders from his position cross-legged on the floor. "No no no, your _other_ left! You've gone past it now, go back. There! It's right there!"

The instructions keep coming, Changmin's eyes fixed on the screen and the textbook open on his lap completely forgotten, until Junsu rolls his eyes and pokes at him with a toe, exasperated. "You're supposed to be studying!" he grumbles, not taking his eyes off the tv either because he'll probably walk his character off a cliff if he does. "Stop being a backseat driver - walker - and let me play in peace!"

Changmin sticks his tongue out, and Junsu just catches it from the corner of his eye. "I'm only trying to help because you're incompetent," Changmin says, and it's the last straw, Junsu's eyes going wide at the insult, then narrowing.

"I'll show you incompetent, you ungracious brat!" he yells - but quietly, because Yoochun's napping, still not completely recovered from the cold that's been going around, and if he gets woken up now Jaejoong or Yunho will smite them. He drops the controller (forget the character, who needs them anyway?) and launches himself at Changmin, ready to demonstrate the tickle-attack of a lifetime.


End file.
